Hazel Stoteraux
Hazel Alexandria Spellman, a half-blood princess, was the biological child of the warlock Luther Stoteraux and the late human Katerina Kristensen. Born as Stoteraux on December 25, 2010, she grew up with no knowledge of her father's existence. However, on her ninth birthday, she discovered a letter under her pillow with the initials of "LCMS". After realizing that is was from her father, he had appeared in her dream that night, telling her the decision he had made (giving her away) was one of the hardest choices in his life. However, after being brought home to him, it was revealed that her grandfather, had intentionally cursed her mother to death. Unlike her father, Hazel had forgiven him. From that moment on, it was revealed that Hazel had so much of her mother within her. She was kidnapped by her father's then boyfriend Jacob with reasons unknown. She became the step-daughter of Ambrose Spellman when he pronounced his love for her father, and he had every intention to adopt her as his own, which would later result in two half sisters by him and her father. Biography Early Life Hazel Stoteraux was born on Christmas to the warlock Luther and Katerina Stoteraux. As a result of her mother's death, Hazel was raised in an orphanage, and was unaware of her father's existence as she believed him to be dead. On her ninth birthday she found a letter under her pillow, from someone name "LCMS". As she got a visit from her father in her dreams he posed to her as her grandfather. After finding one more letter under her pillow she realizes that it was a letter from her father. Personality Since being raised without any parents Hazel is an independent young girl. As she's expressed to her father, she avoids having any friendships with others, as she feels she'll lose the ones that are closest to her. She puts others needs before her own, never making anytime for herself. Powers & Abilities As a direct descendant from the bloodline that first used dark magic, it is implied that Hazel is one of the most powerful witches of all time. She has the ability to use dark magic unlike any other witch or warlock. She has an affinity for telekinesis, something that has been highly noticed throughout the series. She is highly gifted in necromancy, but due to her lineage, she needs to be taught how to resist the "voices" in her head. After studying her father's apparent gift of astral projection, she had taught herself how to project her spirit as well. Hazel has also displayed her gift of telepathy, as she was able to mentally speak to her grandfather whereas normal witches would need to access this ability via spells. Appearances Trivia * Luther promises Hazel that she will come back to him one day. * Luther's daughter Hazel is the person he loves the most in the world. * Luther would give his life before he would allow any harm to come to his daughter. * They both like to paint and draw. In addition to this, they both have raw drawing talent. Name * The name Hazel is an American name. In American, the meaning of the name Hazel is Commander.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/hazel/ * The name Alexandria is an English name. In English, the meaning of the name Alexandria is Defender of mankind.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/alexandria/ References